


no one's seen you in days

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: When Asahi disappears, Suga and Noya go looking.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	no one's seen you in days

Suga pounds on the door of Asahi’s house, to no answer. They keep knocking, keep hoping that if they are persistent and desperate enough that Asahi will just open the damn door already. 

“Asahi!” Suga calls. “I know you’re in there!” 

No response. Nothing happens. They curse Asahi’s parents not being home, off on another business trip leaving Asahi alone and emotionally vulnerable. 

“Suga? What are you doing here?” Noya asks, dropping his bike on the curb next to the fence. 

“Nishinoya! Did Asahi ask you to come?” 

“I haven’t heard anything at all from them,” Noya says. “That’s why I’m here, to try to convince them to come out.” 

“Same here,” Suga says. “But I’ve been pounding on the door forever and no answer.” 

Suga bows their head in defeat, but Noya looks up at the house and smiles brightly. 

“What?” Suga asks. “What’s that look about?”

Noya’s smile turns devious. “I think I know what to do to get our poor ace to pay attention to us.” 

“What are you talking about?” Suga asks. 

Noya points to a window that’s cracked open to let in the warm spring breeze. “That’s Asahi-san’s window.” 

“So we what? Throw rocks at it until they come out?” Suga cocks their head in confusion. 

“I think if you put me up on your shoulders, I’ll be able to get up high enough to get up there and get into their room.” 

“That’s probably technically breaking and entering.” 

Noya shrugs. “Are you saying you wouldn’t do a little breaking and entering for Asahi?” 

Suga blinks slowly and fixes Noya with an inscrutable gaze. “You know I’d do anything, however legal, for Asahi. I just thought you should know.” 

“I don’t care either,” Noya says. “Not if it’s them.” 

“Then let’s do this.” Suga bends over and helps Noya scramble up onto their shoulders. They stand up slowly, so as not to unseat them. If Noya were to fall, it would not only be game over, but probably a hospital trip, so Suga’s movements are slow and deliberate. 

“I can almost grab it,” Noya says. “Just one more centimeter…” 

Suga stands up on their tiptoes, and above their head, Noya hisses “Yes!!!” 

“You got it?” Suga says, and then is answered as they feel Noya’s feet lift up off their shoulders as he starts to scramble through the window. 

“I got it,” Noya says. “I’m going in.” 

Suga hears Asahi scream, and Noya say “Hey, hey, no, it’s just me. I gotta...I’ll be right back, okay?” 

In a moment, Noya is at the front door, unlocking it and gesturing for Suga to come in. 

“You actually did it,” Suga says. 

“Told you I could.” 

“How do they look?” Suga bites their thumbnail as they walk up to Asahi’s room together. 

“Don’t come in,” Asahi says, voice low and hoarse. 

“We’re coming in,” Suga says, pushing the door open. 

“Don’t--” Asahi protests, but it’s too late. Suga is inside, Noya coming in behind him, for once devoid of his usual smile. 

“Nobody’s seen you in days, Asahi,” Suga says. “You can’t just disappear like that. Everyone is so worried. Daichi’s probably going bald. Noya and I just  _ broke and entered.”  _

“I’m not pressing charges if that’s what you’re worried about,” Asahi says, lifting their head from the pillow it’s buried in just enough to enunciate clearly. 

“What  _ happened?” _ Noya says, sitting down on Asahi’s bed next to where they’re ensconced in blankets. 

Asahi sighs. “Go away.” 

Suga sits down next to Noya. “We’re not going away. Of all people, you can tell us.” 

Asahi shakes their head into the pillow.  “We’re not leaving until you tell us, Asahi-san,” Noya says. “This isn’t healthy, and it’s not fair to the two of us either. I climbed in your window! Isn’t that worth something?” 

Asahi sighs again, deeper and longer. “Remember that girl who gave me chocolates?” 

“Yeah!” Noya says. “She was really pretty too!” He pauses, and frowns. “Did something happen with her?” 

“She asked me if I’d meet up with her after school. And it turns out all her friends were there too, to laugh at me, for thinking someone like her would go out with me.” 

Suga’s frown turns deadly. “What’s her name again?” 

Asahi lifts his head from the pillow and frowns at Suga. “Suga, don’t, please. She doesn’t deserve whatever you’re planning.” 

“She does,” Suga and Noya say at almost the exact same time. 

“But if you don’t want me to get revenge, I won’t,” Suga continues. “But know that I would.” 

“I just...I was so stupid for thinking someone could like someone like me,” Asahi says, dropping his face back down. 

“No, she was stupid for wasting a chance with you,” Noya says. “I’d give anything for--” He cuts himself off and slaps his hand over his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Suga says, voice quiet. “Me too.” 

Asahi sits up and makes eye contact with both of them in turn. “I’m going to need you to spell out what you’re saying, because I don’t need any misunderstandings. My heart can’t take that.” They take a deep breath. “Not with you. Either of you.” 

“I like you, Asahi,” Noya says. “As in like-like you. And I don’t think I’m the only one in this room.” 

“I like you too,” Suga says. “A lot.” 

Asahi’s face lights up, then falls. “How am I supposed to choose between my two best friends?” 

“You don’t have to choose,” Suga says. “That is, if Noya’s okay with it?” 

Noya grins. “Are you kidding me? I never thought I’d get this far. Besides...You’re not so bad yourself, Suga-san.” 

“I don’t understand what you see in me,” Asahi says. 

And then Suga’s lips are on theirs, the kiss brief but electric. 

“My turn, my turn,” Noya says, all but shoving Suga out of the way in his rush to get to Asahi. Noya kisses them, one hand on either side of their face, all teeth and tongue and haste and imperfect perfection. 

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t understand what we see in you,” Suga says as Noya pulls away. They lean in and press a kiss to Asahi’s nose. “We’ll believe it for you.” 

“Yeah, Asahi-san!” Noya says, kissing their cheek. “There’s twice as many of us so obviously we’re right.” 

And Asahi finally relaxes, exhales, and smiles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kou for prompting me and to Adri for always supporting my writing! I love you both more than words can say.


End file.
